<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Comfort by Eluvian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981779">Comfort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eluvian/pseuds/Eluvian'>Eluvian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fenris - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Mage Hawke (Dragon Age), Nightmares</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:34:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eluvian/pseuds/Eluvian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris has a nightmare and he is comforted :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fenris/Female Hawke, Fenris/Hawke (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dark, cold, bitter and hopeless. It is all his fault. Closed in a trap that can never be escaped. He knows it is no use to think about it but there is no way not to. How will he live... with himself like this?<br/>
Tears. He hasn't cried before. He had to be strong. He had to be strong... now... he is weak. Lost. He betrayed them. No, he did... everything he could.</p><p>It was wasn't enough.</p><p>He was not enough.</p><p>His body shouted for relief, he wanted the pain to end but the pain in his mind could never end. He did not want to live like this. Yet, he had no idea how to escape.</p><p> </p><p>Yana wakes. to the sounds of Fenris whimpering, cursing, she does not know what the words mean but they sound painful. She is very tired, caught between two nonsensical dreams based on the casual events of her life, ones that she does not even remember, because she focusses on the new task.</p><p>She needs to calm him down.</p><p>Which is hard, because touch - what she would normally use - isn't always the best option...</p><p>She calls his name, sits up in the bed with a concerned look, tries to reach for his hands which seem to keep shoving something away, or smashng against the wall, who knows? She would love if she could enter the dark prison of his mind and free him from there. That past will not take him away from her... He shoves her away, not knowing who she is, not sensing yet that she is not part of the dark dreamworld he is lost in.</p><p>Finally he opens his eyes, and the world rationalizes around him. He is panting, pulling his legs up and ppushing his back to the wall on the bed, wasted, sweaty and horribly ashamed. He shuts his eyes close in a hope of that making him disappear. But it does not. A familias, silk-soft hand caresses his face, bt he just shoves it away, hating himself for it, but he cannot do anything else.</p><p>
  <em>Leave me alone.</em>
</p><p>He does not deserve this kindness, this caring, he is pitiful and corrupting.</p><p>"Fenris. Whatever happened, you can tell me."</p><p>He scoffs and shakes his head, trembling with both anger and fear. He is relieved that he has escaped that hell, but in reality a new hell awaits him.</p><p>He cannot ruin her life like this. She deserves better...</p><p>"Or you don't have to tell me! I will not ask. But you are safe now. I'm with you."</p><p>Her calming sound, soft and sweat and beautiful, her heated, tired body snuggling closer to him, making him feel at home, desired, desiring, hungry and grateful.</p><p>He doesn't deserve it.</p><p>Her snow white locks, the same colour as his, caress and tickle his shoulder blades. Her warm hands hold his face between them. Her large eyes - blue or green, he could never decide - stare into his soul and they feel like a soothing balm.</p><p>He looks up, feeling miserable. He does not know what to say.</p><p>"I... It is my fault. I could not... save her." His sister. Will there ever be a day when he stops being guilty about it? Not likely. He stutters the same words over and over again, he does not know why, maybe if he repeats the words all over again, some time later he can fully repent.</p><p>"Fenris, you did what you could. You sacrificed your whole life. You are like this because you wanted to save her. And you did!"<br/>
She does not believe she can come up with full sentences now. She is just barely awake, but for some reason her mind awakens quick when consolation is needed. She keeps on talking, soft, warm, deep, soothing sound, pulling him closer, trailing her fingers in his hair, always so soft. She does not even notice how her breasts press to his chest when she hugs him, but it makes him want more, and thus he pushes her away.</p><p>"I am sorry. I need to leav noe."</p><p>"What? Where? For how long?"</p><p>She sighs. Not again. They are not playing this game again. She tries to suppress the feeling of betrayal in herself, even though she is hurt... but that will not solve the situation.</p><p>"I don't know."</p><p>Fenris quickly dresses up into his spring outfit, the one he worse yesterday, he does not care, he still remembers how it felt when her fingers peeled him out of it, but this is the one that is closest, so it will have to suffice. A long, dark ornamented coat. He is still sweaty, but he honestly does not care if he catches a cold.</p><p>"Which one don't you know?" she snaps, getting out of the bed. Damn, he can dress quickly.</p><p>"Neither", he replies grily, atemptig to get away from his guilt as soon as possible. But then Yana grabs his hand.</p><p>"You aren't going anywhere."</p><p>His lyrium markings light up, blue glow painting the room a mysterious shade, making the shadows dance as he shoves his hannds out of her yet feeble grasp.</p><p>"You can't stop me."</p><p>"Oh, I can." She sounds more determined than she feels, as she grabs him by the shoulder and not caring how much pain it causes him, shoves him to the door whose handle he was reaching for. She pushes her body to his, locking their lips and now caressing him softly, apologising silently for being harsh.</p><p>He hates it how she abuses her beauty to influence him like this... Yet he does not resist. Because he knows the source of all this is kindness. He clenches his fists, allowing her lips to wander all around his face, her tongue licking the teardrops off, going down to his neck, still soft, careful not to hurt him, so considerate... He does not resist when she tenderly dresses him out of his coat and lets it land on the ground again. Then she goes down, covering with kisses the newly freed territories, reminding him of last... this night, before he fell asleep...</p><p>He growls and puts his shaky hand on her head when she is finally on her knees, and lets her to please him for a minute, then takes her jaw in his hand and softly pulls her up, to push her to the wall the next moment, hungrily kissing her mouth.</p><p>Fine. Then he won't leave.</p><p>She arches her back, her hands happily trailing between the lyrium marks, smirking.</p><p>She succeeded.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>